Amor legal
by Majo Walles
Summary: Severus, el gran amor de Harry muere en la batalla final, Harry se hace cargo del hijo de su amante, hijo de otra bruja que también murió en batalla. Stephan es el hijo mayor de Harry y Sebastián es el hijo que tuvo con Severus antes de morir. Luego de que el tiempo pasara Harry se encuentra frente a la declaración de amor de un hombre al que conoce muy bien, Stephan Snape, su hijo
1. ¿Amor verdadero o enamoramiento juvenil?

**Amor legal**

Resumen: Severus, el gran amor de Harry muere en la batalla final, Harry se hace cargo del hijo de su amante, hijo de otra bruja que también murió en batalla. Stephan es el hijo mayor de Harry y Sebastián es el hijo que tuvo con Severus antes de morir. Luego de que el tiempo pasara Harry se encuentra frente a la declaración de amor de un hombre al que conoce muy bien, Stephan Snape, su hijo adoptivo. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrás seguir aguantando, Harry, antes de caer nuevamente con un Snape?

Continuacion del One-shot "Mi deber"

Categorías: Harry Potter

Personajes: Harry Potter, Original.

Géneros: Drama, Romance.

Clasificación: NC-17

Advertencias: AU=Universos Alternos, Lemon, Mpreg=Embarazo Masculino.

Disclaimers: Los personajes de este fic no me perteneces, los utilizo sólo por mera diversión. Sólo me hago acreedora de Stepan y Sebastián.

**.**

**.**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Amor verdadero o enamoramiento juvenil?**

**.**

**.**

A pesar del paso de los años, Sebastián y Stephan Snape supieron llevar una vida tranquila en el mundo muggle. Luego de terminar sus estudios en gogwarts, ambos, por decisión propia, decidieron que estudiarían una carrera universitaria en el Londres muggle.

El paso de los años sólo había acrecentado los "encantos" de los hermanos. Stephan era, sin lugar a duda, una copia mejorada de Severus Snape, pelo liso y por debajo de los hombros que solía amarrar en su nuca, dejando unos cabellos que enmarcaban sus bellas facciones. Los rasgos de su madre estaban muy marcados en él.

Sebástian, por su parte, tenía el cabello corto y liso, negro como la noche, pero a diferencia de su hermano que era una copia de Severus Snape, él lo era de su padre, Harry Potter. Había heredado los hermosos ojos de su abuela Lily.

Ahora estaban en su casa, eran las vacaciones entre cursos y lo estaban pasando en casa de Harry, ya que el año universitario lo pasaban en los dormitorios de sus facultades.

-Lo que haces sólo lo hará sentirse miserable.

Stephan miró los claros ojos de su hermano y luego se acercó a la ventana para mirar a través de ella. La abrió y tomó aire con profundidad, llenando los pulmones al máximo para luego voltearse y sonreír con sorna.

-Lo único que quiero es el bien de Harry.

-No lo llames por su nombre -le dijo molesto, apretando los puños.

-¿Quieres que le llame padre? -le preguntó elevando una ceja- Si no lo recuerdas, no lo es.

-Pues el hecho no te había molestado nunca -dijo molesto, por que sabía muy bien que ahora ocupaba ese pequeño detalle a su favor.

-Pero es una clara desventaja para mis planes el que él me siga viendo como su hijo.

-Nunca dejaras de serlo, Stephan -dijo el menor algo cansado con esto-. Lo peor para tus retorcidos planes es eso. Que mi padre te ama como a un hijo.

-Bien -dijo volteándose y mirando por la ventana al hombre que estaba sentado en el jardín, mientras leía. Su camisa estaba corrida, por un lado, y desde la altura de Stephan podía apreciarse bien un lunar que este encontraba altamente excitante a la altura del pecho-. Va a llegar el momento en que me ame como a un hombre.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza, tal parecía que de verdad su hermano se había vuelto loco.

_Aun recordaba cuando estaban en quinto y hubo una fiesta en Hogwarts a la que fueron invitados. No supo quién en la fiesta infiltró alcohol, pero su hermano fue una clara víctima de ello y cerca de las dos de la mañana, tres horas después de haber llegado a la fiesta, tuvo que sacarlo a rastras por que el mayor no podía mantenerse en pie de lo borracho. Lo había llevado a la habitación y el muy idiota se había puesto a reír y hacer escándalo. Sebastián estuvo seguro de que todo Slytherin se enteró del estado etílico de su hermano esa noche. Y fue en un momento de locura total cuando le dijo que amaba a Harry Potter. Claro, él lo interpretó como lo que era, amor a un padre y se lo hizo saber, le dijo que él también lo amaba, pero Stephan le envió una mirada intensa, de esas que nunca había visto en la faz de su hermano y le dijo que no lo amaba de la misma manera, que lo amaba como hombre, que le gustaría besarlo y una sarta de cosas que le hicieron sonrojarse y hechizar a su hermano para que se quedara dormido._

_Pasó una semana en que no hablaron del tema, pero un día, cansado de los evidentes signos de escapatoria por su parte que Stephan se decidió a enfrentarlo y preguntarle qué demonios es lo que le pasaba y porque lo evitaba. Sebastián, con las mejillas completamente rojas le gritó que era un maldito descarado y le repitió cada palabra que había dicho esa noche de borrachera. Los ojos de Stephan se habían abierto de par en par ante las convenciones y no tuvo más remedio que confesarle a su hermano la verdad, que todo era cierto y que siempre estuvo completamente enamorado de Harry Potter, aquel hombre que le crio desde el momento de nacer y que le había dado todo en esta vida._

-Mi padre nunca te tomará en cuenta, hermano, entiéndelo -le dijo al ver como no dejaba de ver por la ventana. Lo hacía por su bien, pero tal parecía que el idiota de su hermano no lo veía así.

-Eso crees, ¿Verdad? -le preguntó con una sonrisa de lado.

Sebastián le miró con suspicacia, le miró con el rabillo del ojo tratando de encontrar algo en la cara de su hermano, pero como siempre, sólo encontraba ese aire de superioridad que mostraba a todos.

-¿Qué es lo que hiciste? -preguntó de repente- ¿Qué le hiciste a papá?

-Nada por lo que tenga que alterarte -dijo soltando el aire, divertido por la actitud de su hermano-, pero él conoce claramente mis sentimientos.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, demente? -dijo poniéndose pie, aterrado por lo que el idiota de Stephan pudiera haber hecho.

-Le dije la verdad. Que lo amo, que deseo estar con él y que no me detendré hasta conseguir que se enamorar de mí.

Sebastián tenía la boca por el piso. No podía creer que su hermano hubiera movido sus fichas y él no lo hubiera notado.

-No puede ser -dijo negando con la cabeza- ¿Qué dijo papá?

-¿Qué crees que me dijo? -la molestia formó parte de la cara de Stephan por unos instantes. Momentos de debilidad que su hermano podía ver- Me sonrío y me dijo que sólo era una etapa en mi juventud.

-Es lo que te dije -dijo con un suspiro. No que pensara que su padre le hiciera caso a Stephan, pero vamos, que su hermano era muy persistente.

-Pero le recordé que ya no soy un niño. Que tengo la edad suficiente para darme cuenta si es una fantasía o algo así -su sonrisa suficiente apareció otra vez y pudo soltar un suspiro relajado-. Luego lo besé.

…

…

Harry no quería estar en casa. No después de todo lo que había pasado. No era hipócrita, no era del tipo de personas que huía de los problemas. Ciertamente no era del tipo de hombres que le mentía a su familia. Pero la situación lo estaba superando.

Era consciente de la diferencia en sus hijos. Como el agua y el aceite, Stephan y Sebastián eran los típicos hermanos. Uno más hábil que el otro en la vida, en materias en el colegio, en deporte, en el amor… todo en su justa medida. Pero nunca esperó que uno de ellos desarrollara una enfermiza atracción hacia él. Y claro, el que fuera Stephan, el más parecido a Severus en lo físico, no hacía más que dañarlo.

Se culpó desde un principio. Siempre, desde que fueran unos niños, había estado cien por ciento al pendiente de lo que hacían los chicos. El que esto fuera aun más en Stephan, lo achacaba a que era el mayor y que, bien… no era su hijo biológico.

Lo admitía. Amaba con locura a esos dos chicos que estaban pasando las vacaciones de universidad en casa. Sebastián y Stephan eran su vida. Sebastián y Stephan lo hacían querer despertar día con día. Sebastián y Stephan…

No cabía en su cabeza lo que había pasado hace tres noches. Cuando Stephan lo había prácticamente arrinconado, demostrándole con esto que ya no era el niño que creía que era y que superaba por mucho su propia altura. Lo que ayudó al adolecente, joven o niño. Ya no era capaz de reconocerlo bien. Pero tampoco podía decir que el beso que le dio no le hizo recordar muchas cosas.

Se culpó cuando su mente evocó a Severus. El gran amor de su vida y por quien sintió un amor desmedido y a quien vio morir en sus brazos. Pero luego recapacitó. Stephan no era Severus. No besaba como Severus. No era a quien amaba como hombre.

Eso le dio las fuerzas para separarlo de su cuerpo. Pero cual cobarde subió a su habitación y no bajó en el resto del día. Había hecho como que nada pasaba, como que no había estado soñando que un hombre le acariciaba después de tantos años, y perturbado, descubría que era Stephan.

-No puede estar pasándome esto -dijo lamentándose y cerrando los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos y mirar al cielo-. Aunque sólo estará aquí un mes. Nada puede hacer… esto no puede llegar a más.

Esperaba que fuera así. No podía ser de otra manera.

…

…

Sebastián sabía que algo pasaba por la mente de su padre, lo notaba al ver como se escondía, como la voz de su hermano lo hacía hacer saltar, lo atemorizaba, pero lo que le preocupaba era que le llegara a excitar el hecho de ser perseguido por un hombre que era dieciséis años menor. Ahora podía ver un poco más, se imaginaba que su padre debió vivir lo mismo con su papa Harry, se lo podía imaginar, escapando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, escondiéndose del, en esos tiempos, joven Harry Potter que buscaba hacerse presente de su vida, lo mismo que ahora hacía Stephan ¿Sería la misma crianza de Harry representándose en su vida?

-¿Pasa algo, hijo? –Sebastián, dejó su tasa sobre la mesa de la cocina donde estaba tomando un solitario café matutino.

-Nada… sólo haciendo la hora antes de salir.

-¿Vas a salir? ¿Solo? –le preguntó dejando lo que buscaba en el refrigerador.

Sebastián casi escupe el café al ver la cara de terror que puso su padre.

-Sí, papá, voy a salir solo, o por lo menos sin mi hermano… si es lo que me querías preguntar –vio como Harry asentía y sacaba del congelador unas verduras y se ponía a cocinar- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta sin que te alteres?

Harry suspiró y dejó de cortar la carne para luego limpiarse las manos y tomar asiento en la mesa de cocina, esperando a Sebastián que estaba sirviendo otro café y luego lo ponía frente a su padre.

-No tendrá _veritaserum_, ¿verdad? –dijo recibiendo el café de las manos de su hijo menor.

-Es que vamos a tener una larga conversación, papi, así que será mejor que te relajes –dijo serio, no quería presionar a su padre, pero ciertamente quería saber que estaba pasando por su cabeza respecto a los sentimientos de Stephan.

-Bien… al mal paso darle prisa –dijo sorbiendo el café-. Dime que es lo que quieres saber…

-¿Qué es lo que sientes por Stephan?

Harry no pudo aguantar el café en su boca, el cual segundos después estaban en la cara de su hijo que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada.

-¿Qué demonios fue lo que preguntaste? –dijo alterado, mientras trataba de limpiar la mesa.

-Pues parece que escuchaste muy bien, papá, sé todo lo que está pasando…

-No está pasando nada… y será mejor que vayas a donde tienes que ir -le dijo poniéndose de pie y tirando el café por el lavaplatos.

Sebastián negó con la cabeza. Sabiendo que no podía sacar nada de todo eso, pero era un chico, nadie podía culparlo por intentarlo.

-Stephan está enamorado de ti desde que estábamos en Hogwarts…

-Cállate por favor, hijo…

-No, porque sé que el otro día te besó y que desde ese día tu pareces querer que la tierra te trague…

-Seb…

-¡No me llames así! No como a papá, no ahora que estamos hablando de mi hermano estando enamorado de mi padre…

-¡Basta ya, Sebastián Snape! –gritó descolocado.

-¿Qué está pasando aquí? –dijo el tercero en discusión entrando a la cocina.

Harry no dejaba de mirar a su hijo, respirando de manera errática, no podía creer que de verdad hubiera gritado a su hijo menor por decir la verdad. Salió de la cocina, haciendo camino hasta la puerta de la casa para luego salir.

Sebastián terminó de tomar su café mirando hacia la ventana, había sido demasiado, lo sabía, pero era necesario para que su papá reaccionaba. No le gustaba verlo así, taciturno, escondido, como si él tuviera la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando, cosa que claramente no eran así, de hecho…

-Tú tienes toda la culpa, idiota –le dijo molesto.

-¿Y ahora qué es lo que hice? –se defendió de lo que, para él, eran falsas acusaciones.

-Discutí con papá por tu culpa.

-Yo no le hecho nada, hermano, por si no lo notaste, Harry me evita como a la peste.

-¡Por Merlín! deja de llamarlo por su nombre… que me da de todo –dijo tiritando.

-Pues vete acostumbrando, Sebastián, porque no descansaré hasta que Harry Potter sea mi pareja y amante, y esposo y…

-Oh por Merlín, creo que voy a vomitar –dijo haciendo muecas, pero es que escuchar a su hermano diciendo tantas estupideces de verdad que le causarían un trauma.

-Pero es lo que vengo diciéndote hace mucho, ¿Tomas en cuenta o no lo que siempre digo?

-No, Y francamente espero que dejes de hablarme de tus planes con papá o seré yo quien alejara a mi padre de un demente como tú.

Stephan sonrió al ver a su hermano salir de la casa, sabía que era mentira todo eso de alejarlo, pero tenía que tomar una pequeña distancia de Harry, porque la idea no era orillarlo a nada.

Harry dejó de caminar luego de varias horas, estaba lo suficientemente lejos de la casa como para poder escuchar sus propios pensamientos torturando por los últimos acontecimientos de su vida.

Se sentía tan miserable consigo mismo.

Años viviendo en soledad, sólo para que el amor, que siempre creyó provenir de su hijo mayor, fuera el de un amante en potencia y no de un hijo como él siempre lo imaginó.

Creía que también podía tener algo de culpa, sufría al pensar que la situación que estaba viviendo era por sus atenciones. Pero amaba a Stephan, más de lo que alguna vez imaginó que amaría a ese bebé en sus brazos, el día que decidió criar como a su propio a hijo al hijo de aquella mujer, porque, al día de hoy, aun odiaba a Galatea Snape con toda su alma, pero ahora… ahora se estaba odiando a sí mismo, porque sabía, en el fondo de su podrida alma, que estaba amando a Stephan como él le estaba pidiendo.

¿Entonces que hacía con sus propias creencias?

¿Qué pasaba con las leyes y tabúes en que estaba cayendo?

Tenía mucho que pensar… y ya estaba cayendo la tarde.

…

…

Sebastián estaba como león enjaulado, daba vueltas por toda la casa, sin parar nunca de mirar su reloj. Su padre aun no llegaba y ya eran más de las dos de la mañana.

Stephan no paraba de mirar por la ventana, estaba entrando en un estado de excitación similar a la de alguien esperando el juicio final. Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había salido a buscar a Harry y no había podido dar con él.

Fue entonces que la puerta del patio se abrió y ambos hombres corrieron a la cocina, encontrando a Harry cerrando la puerta.

-¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! -le gritó Stephan, queriendo samarrear al mayor con la intención de dejar de lado su frustración.

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no avisarnos?! -gritó Sebastián, mas, él si sostuvo a su papá de los brazos para que le mirara a los ojos.

-¡No sabes cómo estaba de preocupado!

-¡¿Cómo se te ocurre no avisarnos?!

Harry los miraba gritar y hacer alardes con las manos, y él sólo fue por un vaso y lo llenó de agua. Esperó a que los muchachos se calmaran y luego se volteó a verlos.

-Primero: no tengo por qué darle razón de mis actos a nadie, creo ser lo suficientemente adulto como para tomar mis propias decisiones –dijo serio, mirándolos aleatoriamente-. Segundo: si estaban o no preocupados… honestamente no lo tome en cuenta. Tenía mucho que meditar.

-Pero pudiste decirnos dónde estabas, papá.

-O por lo menos avisarnos de algo, Harry.

-No quiero que piensen mal -dijo cortando a ambos- pero es verdad que ustedes, sólo por un par de horas, no estuvieron en mis pensamientos.

-No sé cómo interpretar eso –dijo Stephan confundido, dolido incluso, se sentía algo traicionado en su amor propio, pensaba que Harry había desaparecido por estar pensando en él, pero esta confesión hecho por la borda lo que estuvo pensando antes.

-Como lo que es –dijo Harry acercándose a ambos y sosteniendo las manos de los dos-. Tenía mucho que pensar, pero tenía que hablarlo con alguien que no me podría juzgar ni recriminar ni decir que sí o no, sólo escucharme.

-¿Fuiste con un sacerdote a media noche? –preguntó Sebastián elevando una ceja.

-No, de hecho, es lo más alejado a uno –le respondió-. Fui a ver a su padre –dijo suspirando.

-¿Por qué fuiste a verlo? –Stephan admitió internamente que su voz sonó sumamente celosa y estaba seguro qué tanto Harry como Sebastián lo notaron, mucho más por el sonrojo en las mejillas de Harry, eso es bueno, por lo menos para él.

-Necesitaba atar cabos sueltos en mi mente –dijo mirando a los ojos oscuros de Stephan, para luego dirigirle una mirada de tristeza a Sebastián-. Lamento haberte gritado en la mañana, no debí desquitar mi frustración contigo.

-Oh, Merlín, siento que vas a decir o hacer algo que de verdad me hará vomitar –dijo Seb, mirando a su padre como presintiendo que fuera a hacer algo verdaderamente vergonzoso.

-Y yo estoy esperando que hagas lo que sea –le dijo el mayor de los Snape.

-Son un par de niños –dijo sonriendo y dándole a cada uno un beso en la mejilla-. Será mejor que vayan a dormir, ya es muy tarde.

Stephan y Sebastián se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como Harry salía de la cocina y sus pasos se escuchaban subiendo las escaleras. Para el menor eso fue aterradoramente comprensivo, mientras qué, para el mayor, la mirada de Harry fue lo más ardiente que había visto nunca.

-Creo que tengo una erección.

-¡Maldito cerdo!

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos. Bienvenidos a esta nueva locura. Como podrán entender es imprescindible que lean "Mi deber". este fic esta terminado, son seis capítulos más el epílogo.

esporo sus puntos de vista.

un beso

Majo


	2. Paso a paso

**2° capítulo: Paso a paso**

**.**

**.**

La semana había pasado como un soplo, los chicos no se dieron cuenta cuando ya sólo quedaban un par de días para que tuvieran que volver a universidad. Y el peor de todos era Stephan, pensaba que después de lo que había pasado con Harry el día que desapareció, podría optar a tener algún tipo de oportunidad para acercarse al hombre, pero tal parecía que Harry se empeñaba en hacerle hacer el ridículo. Se preguntaba qué es lo que habría pasado con su padre el día que desapareció, porque estaba seguro qué de tener algún contratiempo en su misión por conquista a Harry, Severus Snape sería, por mucho, el principal involucrado en su fallo.

No era idiota, sabía que el alma de su padre no había logrado encontrar la paz después de su muerte, lo supo en su séptimo año en Hogwarts, cuando, desesperado por sus propios remordimientos al creer que faltaba a la memoria de su difunto padre, se dio cuenta de que Severus Snape aún era un alma en pena en la casa de los gritos. Su hermano también lo sabía, lo llevó con él un día para demostrarse a sí mismo que no estaba completamente loco y que si vio el fantasma de su padre.

Ahora, por lo que dijo Harry, intuía que él también tenía conocimiento de la existencia de ese fantasma.

¿Pero qué podía hacer ahora?

-Hola, hermano -Stephan casi saltó hasta el techo cuando Sebastián entró en la cocina, donde tomaba una tasa de té.

-Demonios, casi me matas.

-Tu mente podrida te asusta -le dijo divertido-. Te veo algo inquieto -dijo divertido de su comentario, ¡Su hermano era tan predecible!

-Creo que Severus Snape está jugando en mi contra. -dijo tomando más de su té, pensando en voz alta como siempre.

Desde niños, Stephan nunca se guardo nada por mucho tiempo, lo hizo con sus sentimientos hacia Harry, por obvias razones, pero por lo demás, siempre fue muy honesto.

-Nuestro padre siempre será el hombre más importante en el corazón de papá -le dijo con intenciones de molestarlo, tenía que probar a su hermano, lo haría hasta el fatídico día que su padre callera, Dios quiera que eso no pasara.

-Eres brutalmente cruel, ¿Lo sabias?

-Soy honesto contigo, hermano, y lo peor de todo es que lo sabes -se sentó junto a él en la cocina, tomando de su café personal, como amaba esa bebida caliente-. Si se llegara a dar la posibilidad ínfima de que papá te aceptara, tendrías que pelear diariamente contra su recuerdo.

-Él le falló…

-¿Con tu madre? -preguntó sonriendo de lado- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices?

-Lo sé… no, en realidad no lo sé- suspiró cansado.

-Tienes que relajarte. Anoche no te vi en toda la noche, te fuiste de la fiesta demasiado rápido.

-Me sentía ahogado y mareado, no quise arruinar tu noche -le dijo mirando hacia el patio-. Creo que bebí demasiado y no recuerdo bien cómo fue que llegué aquí.

-Pues yo sé muy bien como lo hiciste, querido hijo -dijo entrando a la cocina el padre de ambos.

-Yo no…

-Te trajo una de tus compañeras, estabas tan ebrio que me llamaste papi y actuabas como un niño pequeño -dijo algo irritado-. No puedo creer que te comportaras de ese modo.

Stephan estaba completamente rojo, se había comportado como un adolescente y sabía muy bien lo que hizo la noche anterior. Se había acostado con esa chica. El alcohol lo había nublado, pero no podía decir eso a su familia, no cuando eso alejaría por completo a Harry de él.

-Yo… lo lamento mucho -dijo poniéndose de pie, algo derrotado consigo mismo y salió de la cocina.

Sebastián y Harry se miraron preocupados, no era una reacción normal en Stephan, mucho menos con Harry a quien había estado molestando todos los días.

-Iré a hablar con mi hermano…

-No. Yo iré, tengo que hablar con él. Esto tiene que parar ya. Pasado mañana vuelven a la universidad, no quiero que esto afecte en sus estudios.

-Sabes que esto no es tu culpa, ¿verdad? -le dijo tomando la muñeca de su padre antes de que saliera de la cocina.

Harry sonrió a su hijo, no es como si pensara igual.

Llegó a la habitación de Stephan y esta estaba con la puerta abierta, el chico estaba sentado en la cama con la cabeza entra las manos, mientras sus codos se apoyaron en las rodillas.

-¿Stephan, puedo pasar? -preguntó parado en la entrada.

-Harry no es… sí, sólo pasa -dijo sin mirarlo.

Harry podía notar cuanto estaba sufriendo su hijo. Cerró la puerta y caminó hasta sentarse a su lado y puso una mano en su hombro.

-¿Que es lo que pasa? -preguntó luego de un rato. Escuchó como un lastimero suspiro salía de la garganta del joven.

-Siento que todo esta en mi contra. -le respondió mientras miraba al frente, podía sentir la mirada de Harry sobre él- siento que, si llego a dar un paso, algo hace que retroceda tres.

-Stephan… tienes que tranquilizarte.

-¿Cómo? -le preguntó mirándolo- Te dije que te amo, que te quiero sólo para mí, pero parece que tú no me crees… luego hago alguna estupidez que sólo reafirma tu mirada infantil sobre mí.

-Pero es lo que es, hijo…

-Por favor -dijo tomando las manos de Harry-. No sabes el dolor que me causas cuando me llamas así.

-Lo lamento tanto, Stephan -dijo algo sínico-, pero te duela o no, eres mi hijo.

-Un hijo que quiere meterse en tu cama.

-Y ahí vas de nuevo -dijo molesto poniéndose de pie- ¿Notas lo mordaz que puedes ser?

-Soy honesto… maldita sea -dijo poniéndose de pie junto a él, acercándose de golpe-, te quiero para mí.

-Stephan, detente -al sentir como lo sostenía fuertemente de los brazos-, estoy hablando en serio.

-Sólo… sólo…

No podía más con su alma. Tenía que hacerlo. Acercó a Harry por la nuca y lo besó nuevamente, necesitaba sentirlo cerca.

Harry se estaba resistiendo, claro que lo hacía, pero ¡Merlín! Stephan si que sabía besar bien… ¡No!

Quizás fue su sub consiente, pero en un segundo estaba en su habitación, bajo llave, mientras que escuchaba como Stephan lo llamaba del otro lado de la puerta. Se había transportado casi contra su voluntad, el pánico lo había atacado cuando estuvo a punto de responder a ese beso.

…

…

Un día entero escondido en su habitación, eso era demasiado, incluso para él, pero no sabía qué hacer, la situación con Stephan era cada vez peor, por lo menos para él, porque al parecer a su hijo le encantaba ponerlo en aprietos, hacer que perdiera la compostura, como en este momento, cuando lo tenía acorralado junto a la puerta de su habitación. Era una bendición el que Sebastián no estuviera en casa, si no estaría aun más inquieto que ahora.

-Stephan, déjame pasar -le exigió ¡Solo había salido por un vaso de agua! Al parecer Stephan había estado haciendo guardia toda la tarde y noche esperando que saliera. Era aterrador tan sólo imaginarlo.

-¿No vez como me tienes, Harry? -le susurró al oído. No iba a rendirse, no cuando sintió como la noche anterior la lengua de Harry había entrado a su boca- ¿Será acaso que no te interesa en lo más mínimo? -le preguntó, oliendo con descaro el cuello de Harry.

-Hijo…

-No me llames así -dijo separándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos-. Dejé de ser tu hijo el mismo día en que me di cuenta de lo que siento por ti.

-Estas confundido -trató de razonar, pero ¡Demonios! Verlo así, casi encima suyo, Stephan era más alto que él, y al parecer, también más fuerte, por lo menos el agarre en sus muñecas era feroz.

-¿Siete años de confusión? -preguntó- No creo que a estas alturas sea algo pasajero.

-Stephan…

-Muero por besarte, Harry -le dijo volviendo a su cuello, si no era por las buenas le demostraría con sus caricias a Harry cuanto lo amaba-. Muero por acariciar tu cuerpo, llevarte a la cama y hacerte el amor de mil maneras.

-¡Detente! -gritó cuando lo sintió succionar su cuello.

-Lo lamento tanto, pero no puedo-dijo antes de soltar una de sus muñecas para usar esa mano en el cuello de Harry y atraerlo para besarlo nuevamente, tal como la noche anterior, metiendo su lengua en la boca de Harry, chupando la lengua de ese hombre que lo volvía loco, casi gruñe dentro del beso cuando lo sintió gemir, hasta que los golpes de Harry en su espalda le hicieron separarse para poder é años por este beso.

Harry hizo lo que nunca pensó que haría. Con la mano que tenía libre abofeteó a Stephan para que lo soltara. No podía creer que aun sintiera en la boca el sabor de la saliva de su hijo. Dios, esto era lo peor que le podía haber pasado en su vida.

Se metió a su habitación con la intención de no salir hasta que los chicos se fueran, pero Stephan tenía otros planes, por que no pudo sacarlo cuando el joven prácticamente lo empujo dentro de la habitación para poder entrar.

-Déjame solo -le exigió, estaba a dos segundos de sacar su barita y apuntar a Stephan.

-No puedo, no cuando sentí como metiste tu lengua a mi boca anoche, ahora también.

-Por favor ¡Merlín! -dijo al sentir como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Entonces Stephan se le fue encima nuevamente, forcejeó para que no lo besara y lo logró, o eso pensó hasta que sintió con fuerza los dientes de Stephan en su cuello- ¡Me mordiste!

-Dejaré tu cuerpo lleno de marcas -le advirtió antes de abrasarlo con fuerza contra su cuerpo. No quería soltarlo, no podía, con tan poco tiempo a su favor-. Todo el mundo sabrá que me perteneces.

-Detente ahora mismo-le dijo haciendo palanca con los brazos hasta que se separó del hombre, salió furioso de la habitación, sintiendo como lo seguía, pero no quería estar ahí, no quería pensar mal, pero una cama en el lugar no el mejor de los muebles si trataba de hacer algo más-. Nunca te crie así -le dijo golpeándolo con un dedo en el pecho, se maldijo internamente al notar que su hijo tenía un trozo de hierro por pecho.

-Deja de justificar mi pasión con tu crianza -le dijo atrapándolo de los brazos nuevamente-. Lo hiciste bien, Harry, pero fue demasiado tu atención en mí. Nunca, no hay un solo recuerdo en mi mente en que no estés presente.

-¿Quieres decir que es mi culpa el que estés obsesionado conmigo? -dijo molesto. ¿Ahora resultaba que él tenía la culpa?

-Completamente -dijo sonriendo de lado-. Dime algo ¿No sientes nada cuando te beso? ¿Cuándo te acaricio?

-Por favor… Stephan -le dijo sintiéndose débil nuevamente, sintiendo como las manos de Stephan acariciaba su espalda suavemente-. No lo hagas.

-¿Por qué no quieres caer? ¿A que le temes?

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? -le dijo abriendo los ojos, sintiéndose miserable nuevamente, se separó de golpe dando vueltas por la sala- ¡Tu padre me prometió el cielo y terminó arrojándome al infierno!

-¡Pero no soy como él! -dijo llegando rápidamente donde él y abrazándolo, sin ninguna otra intención- Entiéndelo, Harry, te amo más que a mi vida.

-Él decía lo mismo -dijo sintiendo rabia, porqué al pasar los años se dio cuenta lo estúpido que había sido en su adolescencia-. Pero es algo imposible.

-¿Amas aun a mi padre? -le preguntó, sin querer escuchar más negativas de su parte.

-Stephan…

-Respóndeme, por favor, Harry ¿Amas aun a Severus Snape? -pidió al ver la nebulosa de sentimientos en esos hermosos ojos verdes.

-Creo que nunca podré dejar atrás tu recuerdo -dijo bajando la cabeza, para luego levantarla y mirarlo a los ojos, acariciando con una mano la mejilla del hombre que le sostenía con fuerza-. Pese al gran dolor que me causó, tú y tu hermano son un recuerdo vivo, presente.

Stephan sintió su corazón romperse en mil pedazos, era como si Harry le gritara en la cara que sí, que aún amaba a Severus Snape, se enfrió cada parte de su cuerpo y sintió verdaderas ganas de llorar, pero no podía, no se rendiría.

-Sólo te pido una oportunidad, Harry -le pidió tomando su cara y juntando sus frentes, sintiendo como Harry se tensaba en sus brazos-, déjame amarte, déjame curar tu corazón con mi cariño, con mi amor, con mis caricias y besos.

Tenía tantas ganas de decir que sí, que le ayudara a borrar todos sus recuerdos pasados, pero entonces, sería injusto, sería renegar de ese amor tan profundo que sintió, ese amor que le entregó los hijos más maravillosos que alguien puede tener.

-¿Y si no resulta? -preguntó cerrando los ojos, poniendo sus manos sobre las de Stephan que acunaban su rostro con cariño.

-¿Por qué no va a resultar? -preguntó sonriendo y picoteando sus labios, entonces sintió como se alejaba y lo trató de abrazar nuevamente, pero el hombre se le escurría como el agua- Deja que te abrase, Harry, no te haré nada.

-No creo en tus palabras -dijo mirándolo con suspicacia.

Stephan sabía que estaba ganando terreno, lo sintió cuando Harry dejó de pelear y le dejó avanzar. Le besó nuevamente, delicadamente, con suavidad, sintiendo poco a poco como Harry le devolvía el abrazo. Lo estrechó con más fuerza, calmando su excitación en ese contacto.

-Te devoraré por completo, te haré mío -le dijo al oído mientras mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja.

-Deja de decir eso, es escalofriante -dijo apartándose y yendo a la cocina. Stephan iba a decir más, pero la puerta de la entrada anunciaba que Sebastián había llegado y estaba seguro de que Harry no lo dejaría hacer nada más por el momento, por eso simplemente pasó por su lado y le susurró un _Te amo tanto, Harry _que sonrojó al hombre y lo hizo caminar más rápido.

Si Sebastián notó algo raro entre su padre y su hermano no dijo nada, por que estaba tranquilo de pensar que ya mañana volverían a la universidad.

.

.

TBC...

.

.

N/A: Muchisimas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado en este fic. Son un amor. Como ven Stephan está avanzando "supuestamente" poco a poco.

nos vemos el proximo MIERCOLES

un beso

Majo


	3. La escapada

**Capítulo 3: La escapada.**

Harry estaba con la boca abierta. Había regresado de su ida al mercado y encontrado a Stephan muy tranquilo en la sala de su casa. Había tenido que dejar las cosas con cuidado en el suelo, por temor a que se le cayeran y quebrara los huevos que venían en las bolsas.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó impactado, no podía creer que Stephan fuera tan infantil como para hacer algo por el estilo.

-Me escapé -sí, era lo suficientemente infantil para hacerlo.

-Oh, por Dios -dijo recogiendo las cosas nuevamente y caminando a la cocina-, no puedo creerlo -dijo molesto, cuando cintió las manos del joven en su cintura-. No, Stephan -dijo girándose molesto-, regresarás ahora mismo a la universidad o seré yo mismo quien te lleve de regreso.

-¿Cómo harías eso? -le preguntó sonriendo de lado- Llevo fuera de la facultad tres horas, le dije a uno de mis compañeros que venía a verte por que estaba preocupado de que no contestaras mis llamadas, entonces… -dijo abrazándolo contra su cuerpo- el viaje hasta aquí es de siete horas… si me llevas de regreso tendrá que ser en mínimo quince horas más… o será muy sospechoso.

Harry abrió la boca impactado ¡El mocoso lo tenía todo fríamente calculado!

-¿Te das cuenta de que no llevas ni tres meses allá?

-Lo sé, una eternidad -dijo besándolo con fuerza, sintiendo como Harry se removía entre sus brazos, pero que poco a poco terminaba cediendo-, Dios, te he echado tanto de menos -dijo antes de volver a besarlo.

Harry no sería hipócrita, desde que Stephan lo estuviera atacando cada dos por tres, que se había hecho algo adicto a los besos de este, además, es verdad que habían pasado sus buenos dos meses en que no estuvieron en contacto, por lo mismo ahora no iba a negarse, no cuando el recuerdo de la noche anterior llegara a su mente. Se había masturbado fuertemente pensando en Stephan ¡En Stephan! Estaba tan enfermo.

Se besaron por largo rato, intercambiando caricias tranquilas. Stephan había manejado el sentar a Harry sobre la mesa de la cocina y ubicarse en medio de sus piernas para sentirlo más cerca. Tenía tantas cosas que pensar y querer hacer, pero poco tiempo.

Con fuerza de voluntad, porque era lo único que tenían en este momento, se alejó para deleitarse de las mejillas rojas de Harry, de sus labios hinchados y sus ojos cristalinos, estaba tan ¿Follable? ¡Fuera pensamientos calientes! Se dijo a sí mismo y lo ayudó a bajar.

-Quiero que vayamos a algún lado, sólo los dos -le dijo besando su mano- ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo, Harry?

No sabía como sentirse al respecto, después de todo, el no tuvo un "romance" con Severus, fue _el amante _de Severus, no podían ir a citas y cosas así, además de todo, estaban en guerra.

-Bien… no es mala idea -dijo sonriendo.

-Genial -dijo besándolo nuevamente y caminando con el fuera de la casa- ¿Cine y cena?

-Genial -dijo sosteniendo con fuerza la mano entre la suya.

…

…

La ida al cine fue lo más raro del mundo para Harry, estaba en una sala viendo una película… la más aburrida del mundo, de hecho, no había más gente en la sala.

-Tus gustos son un asco -dijo Harry sentándose y viendo que, en realidad, había un par de parejas más.

-Soy un genio, Harry -dijo sentándose a su lado y sonriendo de lado.

-Sí, pues, genio… ¿Y mis palomitas de maíz?

-Nada de eso -dijo divertido-, te quitaran el hambre antes de la cena.

-Estaremos dos horas viendo una película que la crítica valoró con un 2… así de mala.

-Pues es lo que espero -dijo viendo como la película partía por fin.

Harry sintió que la película lo haría dormir en cualquier minuto, trataba de encontrarle la lógica, pero era tan lenta y bizarra que no lograba convencerlo. Entonces sintió una mano en su rodilla, no dijo nada, pero se tensó como cuerda de violín cuando la mano subió más.

-¡Stephan! -chilló en voz baja sosteniendo esa mano que luchaba por subir más.

-Guarda silencio, Harry -le dijo al oído.

-Detente… Steph… hay gente.

-Ellos están en lo mismo, amor -le dijo mordisqueando el cuello de su pareja.

Harry abrió los ojos y rebuscó en la sala de cine, tal como decía Stephan, las tres parejas que había en el cine estaban en lo mismo que él… o más adelantados. Iba a reclamarle, pero cuando se giró para encararlo fue asaltado por un beso por parte de Stephan. Le tenía sujeto por la cintura y el cuello, ese beso se estaba haciendo tan sucio, podía sentir como la saliva caía por el costado de su boca. Sus alarmas se prendieron cuando la mano en su cintura ahora estaba masajeando su pene por sobre la ropa. Gimió dentro del beso, no podía controlar la cantidad de cosas que estaba sintiendo.

Stephan estaba en el séptimo cielo justo ahora, sentir a Harry moverse contra su mano era lo mejor que podía pasar justo ahora. Mientras devoraba la boca de su amante. Pero tenía que presionar un poco más, sólo para que fuera Harry quien quisiera avanzar.

Harry por su parte movía las caderas contra esa mano que le estaba satisfaciendo. No iba a detenerse, no como la vez anterior. No ahora que sentía como una corriente eléctrica le recorría toda la espalda.

-Detente -le pidió al sentir los espasmos-, me correré -dijo muy bajo.

-Hazlo, Harry -le dijo al oído-, córrete para mí… termina en mis manos.

Harry se tapó la boca con las manos para no gritar cuando explotó en sus pantalones. Respiraba agitado y tenía la visión algo nublada. Su cabeza fue a dar al pecho de Stephan, podía sentir como el corazón de este iba a salir de su pecho. Ese había sido el orgasmo más rápido que había tenido.

-Dios… no puede ser -dijo gimiendo al sentir la mano de su pareja amasando sus glúteos.

-También quiero correrme, Harry -le dijo mordisqueando su cuello.

Harry lo miró a los ojos, estaban brillantes de pasión, miró alrededor y vio que, efectivamente, las demás parejas estaban en lo suyo, vio por el rabillo del ojo y notó como en una esquina había una cámara de seguridad. Concentró su magia y en un pestañeo la descompuso, no quería testigos.

-Llévame a casa -dijo antes de ser él quien besara a Stephan, sintió cuando este los trasportaba en medio del beso hasta la sala de su casa.

En cuanto llegaron fue Stephan quien sostuvo la mano de Harry para correr con este escaleras arriba hasta la habitación, quería tomarlo en su cama, que la piel de Harry quedara llena de su fragancia, quería que cada vez que Harry estuviera en casa recordara ese momento, el día en que se acostarían por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Stephan ya ninguno llevaba zapatos. En medio de besos fueron sacándose la ropa. Para cuando llegaron a la cama estaba completamente desnudos. Harry abrió las piernas para que Stephan se ubicara entre ellas. Dios, ni siquiera preguntaría quien estaría arriba… quería sentirlo dentro de él.

Stephan se puso sobre su cuerpo y apoyó las manos a los lados de la cabeza de Harry para mirarlo desde arriba, el cabello desordenado de Harry, las mejillas rojas y esos ojos que le decían "adelante" se agachó para besarlo, con tranquilidad, suavemente, mientras sostenía las caderas de Harry y golpeaba con su pene la entrada del hombre.

Harry echó la cabeza atrás al sentirlo fallar, Dios, aun si no entraba había sido demasiado erótico. Tanteó con su mano hasta alcanzar el pene de Stephan y ubicarlo en su entrada, no tuvo que decir nada, con su mano libre sostuvo a Stephan de la nuca y con los talones en la espalda del hombre lo acercó a su cuerpo para hacerlo entrar de golpe.

Stephan tuvo que esconder su cara en el cuello de su amante para no venirse en cuando entró. Esto lo había sacado completamente de juego.

-Estas…demasiado…

-Stephan… son más de veinte años -dijo apretando los ojos, demonios, dolía demasiado, había olvidado lo que era estar con un hombre, Severus fue el único que estuvo antes en su cuerpo, pero con el paso de los años, era como-… volver a ser virgen.

-¡Oh, Merlín! -dijo apretándolo con fuerza.

-¡Stephan! -gimió al sentirlo moverse de manera acelerada, sentía como golpeaba su próstata en cada penetración, como iba cada vez más adentro.

-No sabes como me calentó eso -dijo antes de besarlo con fuerza-, eres lo más caliente que he visto nunca -dijo sosteniéndolo del cabello para besarse.

Harry tuvo que sostenerse de la espalda de su amante para no salir expulsado por las penetraciones, pero aun así sentía como su cabeza estaba llegando peligrosamente a la orilla de la cama.

-Dios, Steph, calma -dijo sosteniéndolo del rostro para que lo mirara a los ojos, pero la lujuria en esos ojos lo hizo tragar saliva- Tranquilo -le dijo besándolo, tratando de ir lo más despacio posible, el corazón de ambos iba a mil.

-Te amo -le dijo mirando lo ojos-, te amo, te amo, te amo.

-Yo también -le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Stephan, por primera vez en frente de Harry, dejó que las lagrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-No tienes idea -dijo ocultando el rostro en el cuello de Harry-, cuantas veces soñé con esto.

Harry sólo lo abrazó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta. Le sintió moverse en su interior, lentamente, saliendo y entrando con cuidado.

Ya no estaban teniendo sexo como hace un rato. Ahora estaban haciendo el amor.

…

…

Stephan se secó el cabelló con un pase de varita y lo amarró a la altura de la nuca, miraba desde la puerta, en la cama, a su amante que le devolvía la mirada. Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, habían estado toda la noche haciendo el amor, luego despertaron cerca de las 10 de la mañana y se habían dado una ducha, lo que terminó con ellos entre las sabanas nuevamente.

-No quiero irme -dijo caminando hasta la cama, acariciando con una mano el pecho desnudo de Harry.

-Tienes que volver a clases -dijo sentando en la cama, con toda la calma del mundo, sólo Merlín sabe cuan dañado estaba su ano en este momento-, quiero que me prometas algo.

-Lo que quieras -dijo besándolo.

-No volverás a casa hasta que tengas permiso del director de carrera en dos meses más.

Stephan casi lo vio impactado.

-Harry, no me hagas esto -dijo sosteniendo sus manos- no sabes lo que me estás pidiendo.

-Claro que lo sé -dijo divertido.

-No, no lo sabes -dijo haciendo pucheros- siento en la piel tus manos, tus dedos recorriendo mi espalda y puedo jurarte que mi pene aún se siente caliente por estar tantas horas dentro de ti.

-Oh, Dios -dijo tapándose la cara, Stephan podía ser tan grafico a veces.

-Déjame volver… una vez por semana, por lo menos -le rogó sosteniendo su rostro-¿Qué dices? -le preguntó besándolo superficialmente- ¿Visitas conyugales?

Harry sonrió ante los bochornosos comentarios de su amante.

-Está bien… pero sólo los viernes y de noche.

-A la hora que sea, pueden ser las doce del día y querré estar entre tus piernas -dijo acariciándolas a lo largo.

-Mejor detente que me tengo que levantar para que nos vayamos -dijo golpeando esa descara mano.

-No lo hagas -le dijo empujándolo para que se quedara acostado- repone fuerzas, yo me apareceré y diré que era falsa alarma por lo que regrese a tiempo. Seguramente te llamaran.

-Bien -dijo apuntando con su varita a la mesa de noche, haciendo aparecer el teléfono-, estaré esperando la llamada entonces.

-Mejor espera mi regreso -dijo antes de besarlo nuevamente -te amo.

-Yo también -dijo al ver como desaparecía de la habitación. Se estiró lo más largo que le dio el cuerpo y se acurrucó nuevamente. Nadie podía decir nada de ellos, después de todo se amaban, era lo importante… por ahora.

TBC...


	4. Al descubierto

**Capítulo 4: Al descubierto**

Esto se sentía tan ilegal desde el punto de vista ético del asunto.

El que estuviera preparando la cena para una cita con el que hace dos meses se convirtió en su amante y fue su hijo por casi veinte años, lo estaba volviendo loco.

Stephan había sido implacable a la hora de enamorarlo. Le había despertado cada mañana con una rosa en su almohada. Como aprendió un truco tan romántico, no tenía idea, pero debía admitir que eso enamoraría a cualquiera. No sólo eso, había cumplido con su promesa y cada viernes iba a su encuentro, es verdad que la pasión los atrapaba con fuerza en cada encuentro, pero también había noches en que sólo se abrazaban y hablaban de su semana.

Poco a poco el recuerdo del sentimiento de paternidad con Stephan se alejaba más y más y el amor y pasión de amante tomaban su lugar.

Aun recordaba los primeros días de convivencia con ese chico. Cuando lo tomó entre sus brazos por primera vez al tener sólo dos meses de vida y como se martirizaba día con día ante la idea de estar haciendo un mal trabajo en su crianza. Al saberse responsable de la muerte de sus padres. Sentía que lo había dejado huérfano, independiente de si fue quien envió la maldición asesina o no a sus padres.

Más todo eso cambió con el paso del tiempo y ese pequeño desconocido lo transformó, le convirtió en padre por primera vez y el enseño lo que era el amor.

Ahora, ese mismo mocoso, con cuerpo de hombre, le daba amor carnal, pasión y sentimental.

Después de mucho tiempo se sentía completo.

-Hola, Harry.

El pobre hombre casi cuelga del techo al escuchar como le hablaban por la espalda y le sostenían de la cintura.

-Demonios, casi me matas -le dijo girándose para ser besado con pasión. Pasó los brazos por el cuello de amante para que sus cuerpos quedaran aún más juntos.

-Te eché de menos -le dijo juntando sus frentes-, te tengo una sorpresa -dijo separándose del hombre.

-¿Ah sí?

-Si, vas a ver que soy el mejor novio del mundo -dijo divertido sacando un sobre de su bolsillo y entregándoselo.

-¿Y esto? -preguntó extrañado viendo el sobre, para luego abrirlo -Stephan esto es…

-Un crucero para dos por una semana -dijo sonriendo de lado.

-Esto es…

-Lo sé, maravilloso.

-Iba a decir ridículo -dijo divertido-, Steph, se supone que nadie puede saber aun lo que tenemos y entre ellos está tu hermano… si no lo recuerdas estudian en la misma universidad, creo que notará tu ausencia en ese tiempo y puede venir a verme… ¿Cómo le explicaremos que desaparecimos una semana entera sin levantar sospechas?

-Oh, por que tienes a un genio por amante -dijo acercándolo a su cuerpo para acariciar su espalda, bajando lentamente-, resulta que ese crucero coincide estratégicamente con un viaje en terreno que tendrá mi hermano con su facultad, una semana en la sabana africana… una semana en que estaremos completamente solos -dijo mordisqueando el cuelo de su amante y haciéndolo gemir.

-Lo calculaste todo ¿Verdad?

-Claro que sí, mi amor -dijo mirándolo y dejando un beso en sus labios antes de sostenerlo de la mano para llevarlo a la sala -¿Y? ¿Qué te parece?

-Creo que no tengo opción de decir que no, ¿Verdad? -dijo cayendo en el sillón, mientras Stephan se ubicaba sobre él para besarlo.

-Claro que puedes decir que no -dijo abriendo la camisa de Harry para mordisquear su clavícula, le encantaba como gemía Harry cuando lo hacía, sentía una fuerte puntada en el pene cada vez que lo escuchaba. Era malditamente erótico.

-Pero si digo que no seguirás insistiendo -dijo sosteniendo el cabello de Stephan con fuerza para alejarlo de su cuello, sabía muy bien que lo hacía apropósito.

-Como me conoces amor -dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura para dar una fuerte embestida sobre la ropa de Harry que lo hizo gemir fuerte.

-Demonios, no hagas eso -dijo atrayéndolo de la nuca para besarlo.

-Te iba a invitar a cenas afuera -dijo riendo mientras Harry acariciaba su cabeza justo donde lo había jaloneado-, pero huelo la cena…

-¡Demonios, quítate! -gritó pataleando hasta que logró salir de debajo del cuerpo de Stephan para correr a la cocina, pero el lugar ya era una humareda.

-Ok, creo que si iremos a cenar afuera -dijo poniendo cara de inocente ante la mirada molesta del mayor.

-Olvídalo, no tenía planes de salir -dijo molesto por el desastre, moviendo la mano logró eliminar todo el humo de la cocina- pediré que nos traigan comida china.

-Oh, me gusta, me gusta -dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura para subirlo a encimera y ponerse entre sus piernas.

-Te das cuenta lo ridículo que esto -dijo abrazándolo por el cuello-, soy mucho mayor que tú y me tratas como un adolescente.

-Oh, me encantaría verte tratar de tomarme, Harry -dijo acercándolo para un beso violento, sintiendo los golpes de Harry sobre sus hombros, pero entre más peleaba, más ímpetu le ponía él, metiendo su lengua con furia y enredándola de manera grosera con su la lengua de su amante, hasta que poco a poco sentía como este iba respondiendo al beso y dejaba de lado su tarea de lastimarlo.

-Espera…

-No. Ahora mismo quiero desnudarte y tomarte aquí, en medio de nuestra cocina -dijo besándolo, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de Harry para luego hacerlo bajar de la encimera, voltearlo y bajar sus pantalones y ropa interior.

-No lo…

Apretó los ojos cuando sintió como el pene de Stephan entraba con fuerza en su interior.

-Oh sí -dijo mordiendo el cuello de su amante mientras empezaba a mover sus caderas lentamente, quería que Harry lo sintiera por completo.

-Steph -le llamaba entre gemidos, giró su rostro para ser besado, lo necesitaba tanto en este momento.

El menor sostuvo con fuerza las caderas de Harry, sentir su lengua dentro de la boca de su pareja era lo mejor que podía sentir mientras lo penetraba. Le encantaba sentirlo enloquecer en sus manos.

-Ya no puedo -dijo abrazándolo para aprovechar de pasar su mano por delante y masturbar a Harry a medida que sus caderas iban más y más adentro.

Potter sintió que moría cuando sintió el maldito pinchazo en su vientre y como el semen caliente de Stephan le bañaba las entrañas. Los espasmos que le siguieron hubieran sido el aliciente perfecto para seguir con otra ronda, pero el rugido de su estómago lo sintieron ambos.

-Si no fuera por que tenemos que alimentarte, te arrastraría al baño para hacerlo en la ducha -le dijo saliendo lentamente de su cuerpo.

Harry iba a decir algo grosero, pero la incomodidad de sentirse vacío por detrás se lo impidió.

-Mejor llama para que traigan comida mientras voy por un baño rápido.

-Oh, vamos, quédate así -dijo volteándolo para acercarlo a su cuerpo, tocando con descaro las nalgas de Harry y apretándolas-, quiero que me lleves adentro durante toda la noche.

Harry se prendió en llamas cuando dijo eso ¡Desde cuando Stephan era tan sucio a la hora de hablar!

-Maldición, no estaré con tu semen escurriéndome por entre las piernas -dijo molesto por la insinuación.

-Podría conseguir…

-No, Stephan -dijo mirándolo a los ojos-, no trates de hacer algo que no me gusta, amor -dijo besándolo en los labios-, no por sucumbir a tus perversiones me convertirás en un pervertido como tú.

-¡Harry! -exclamó como si se sintiera herido.

-Nada de Harry -dijo abrazándolo-, ahora sé un buen chico y has lo que te dije, mientras me doy una ducha. Y quiero mucha comida, estoy hambriento.

Stephan no dijo nada, pero en algún momento lograría que Harry hiciera alguna de las "perversiones" que tenía en mente. Como el plug anal que tenía en el bolsillo de su bolso, escondido de su amante, lo había visto en una revista pornográfica y no había podido sacarse de la cabeza la imagen de Harry utilizándolo, estando en cuatro sobre una cama en la que lo hubiera acabado de follar.

La idea le estaba calentando de nuevo así que mejor llamaba por la comida a domicilio antes de asaltar a Harry en el baño.

…

…

Media hora después estaban ambos en la sala de la casa, en el televisor estaban dando una película bastante buena de espías, mientras ellos comían, con Stephan sirviendo de silla para su amante, ambos en el suelo.

-¿Cuándo es el viaje? -preguntó de repente Harry.

-Oh, es verdad -dijo tomando el sobre que habían dejado sobre la mesa de la sala-, sale el próximo miércoles.

-Bien, es un buen tiempo para preparar las cosas.

Stephan sonrió sosteniendo el rostro de Harry para girarlo y besarlo lentamente.

-De verdad… no esperaba esto.

Harry llegó a asaltar y como resorte se puso de pie al igual que Stephan. En la entrada de la casa se encontraba un impactado Sebastián que había dejado caer su mochila al suelo.

-Hijo…

-Fui a tu dormitorio, para decirte que me acompañaras a casa a ver a papá, antes de que tuviera que salir del país -dijo mirando a su hermano-, pero no esperé que tu ausencia en los dormitorios se debía a que ya estabas aquí… con papá.

-Hijo, déjame explicarte -le dijo Harry, pero este negó con la cabeza.

-No hay nada que explicar, papá -dijo soltando el aire-, no es algo que no imaginaba que pasara en algún momento.

-Hermano…

-¡Cállate, Stephan Snape! -dijo apuntándolo con el dedo- Eres un maldito.

-No, hijo, por favor.

-Te engatuso, maldición -dijo dando vueltas por el pasillo de la entrada, luego caminó hasta la sala, mirando a todos lados molesto, hasta que dio con el sobre de plástico transparente. Él tenía uno mismo guardado en su habitación en el campus de la universidad. Eran pasajes de avión, lo sabía. Los tomó y los leyó. -¿Esto me lo explicaran también?

-Invité a Harry a un crucero, mientras tú estabas fuera del país.

-Me están mantenido engañado.

-Por favor, hermano -dijo arrebatándole los boletos, no fuera a ser que su demente hermano, en un ataque de locura, los destruyera-, si no te contamos de esto, justamente es por esto, por tu reacción.

-¿Y piensas que es exagerada? -dijo molesto.

-Sí, Sebastián -dijo parándose entre su hermano y su amante- vine esta noche a invitar a Harry para ir a este crucero, porque me propuse conquistarlo, de buena manera, que dejara de ver en mi al hijo que siempre crio, por que quiero hacerlo feliz, quiero que me tenga a su lado, no lo quiero ver más solo.

Las palabras de Stephan estaban teniendo demasiadas repercusiones en los miembros de la casa, mientras Sebastián hacia caras de asco, Harry casi lo miraba como a un héroe.

-Esperen -dijo Sebastián negando con la cabeza, mientras se cubría el rostro con una de las manos- ¿De verdad aceptaste ser pareja de mi hermano? -la pregunta era obviamente hacia Harry.

-Me quiero dar una oportunidad de amar… y ser amado, hijo -dijo con honestidad.

Sebastián se dejó caer en el sillón, no es que pensara de que su hermano fuera un mal hombre, de hecho, no conocía a nadie que fuera tan bueno para ser pareja de su papá.

-Denme tiempo para entenderlo, por favor -dijo suspirando-. Deben entender que no es fácil para mí lo que está pasando.

-Lo entiendo, hijo -dijo Harry caminando hasta donde estaba su hijo y sentándose a su lado-, si no te decía nada es para protegerte de tus propios fantasmas.

-¿Debo agradecer eso? -dijo cruel, pero se dio cuenta que fue demasiado, su papá no se merecía eso- Lo lamento, de verdad, no quiero ser hiriente -dijo suspirando-. Será difícil, pero si lo quieres mantener como tu pareja, no puedo decir nada al respecto, sólo estaré atento para protegerte cuando mi hermano de un paso en falso.

-No lo haré -dijo molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-Oh, claro que lo harás -dijo poniéndose de pie, mientras se dirigía a la entrada y recogía su bolso para encaminarse a su habitación-. Eres un bastardo con suerte para que papá te hubiera aceptado en su vida… dos veces.

Harry tuvo que poner las manos en el pecho de su amante para que no fuera por su hermano. Eso había sido horrible para todos. El hecho de que Harry realmente hubiera adoptado, en cierta medida, a Stephan, pesaba en los tres, por que antiguamente era el hecho de no ser completamente familia, ahora, el hecho de que fueran pareja era algo que molestaría a todos por algún tiempo.

-Dale tiempo -dijo sosteniendo el rostro dolido de su amante-, sabes que esto le heriría.

-Fue cruel -dijo verdaderamente herido-, no tiene derecho en meterse con eso.

-Lo sé, pero esta vez no puedo decirle nada -dijo besándolo en los labios-. Está haciendo pataleta, como cuando eran pequeños.

-Hemos crecido…

-Y con ello el nivel de sus insultos -Harry estaba siendo lo mas neutral que podía, tratando de ponerse en el lugar de ambos-. Tu me tomaste como tu amante… él te hirió con palabras.

-No puedes comparar ambas cosas.

-No, pero afecta a cada uno en el mismo nivel.

Stephan terminó por entender a su pareja, es verdad que su hermano se vería afectado por esto, y es verdad también que no le importaba en lo más mínimo cuando pensó en conquistar a Harry. Ahora entendía que no pensar en su hermano cuando lo hizo, por que él tendría que vivir con el hecho de ver a su padre y hermano mayor en una relación.

-Está bien -dijo atrayendo a Harry para que se sentara a su lado-. Pondré todo de mi parte para no molestarlo.

-Muchas gracias -dijo besándolo.

-¡Esperen! -gritó Sebastián corriendo escaleras abajo, espantó a la pareja que no se separó de su abrazo, pero si se giró para verlos- ¡¿Se irán a las canarias por una semana sin mí?!

-Hijo.

-¡Ya me están dejando de lado! -dijo corriendo de nuevo a su habitación.

-Merlín, dame paciencia -dijo Harry casi cayendo en el sillón siendo abrazado por su amante.

TBC...


	5. Vacaciones de ensueño, noticias

**Capítulo 5: Vacaciones de ensueño, noticias alentadoras, noticias devastadoras**

**.**

**.**

-Bien, creo que es mejor que me vaya -dijo Sebastián abrazando a su papá, lo hizo con fuerza mientras miraba a su hermano por sobre el hombro, viendo como este elevaba una ceja-, bastardo celoso -dijo sacando la lengua.

-Oh, por favor, no empiecen -dijo Harry en medio de ambos. ¡Odiaba ser más bajo que los dos!

-Lo lamento -dijo Sebastián, bien, lo había hecho apropósito, pero no podían culparlo, estuvo todo el maldito fin de semana en casa y su papá con su hermano, se la pasaron acurrucados viendo películas y… siendo novios.

Estaba queriendo que el fin de semana terminara lo más pronto posible para poder largarse a su viaje, una maldita semana en la sabana africana en medio de la nada… con Cloe. Esta visita a su padre era para informarle también que tenía novia, desde hace tres meses que estaba tonteando con Cloe White, una hermosa estudiante de ingeniería civil y por fin hace unas semanas había aceptado ser su novia oficial. Se sentía el bastardo con más suerte del campus…. Hasta que supo que su hermano logró conquistar a su padre. Si que su hermano tenía toda la maldita suerte del mundo.

-Por favor, hijo, cuídate mucho -dijo preocupado. Una cosa es saber que Stephan y Sebastián estaban lejos, pero en la universidad, esta vez estaría casi al otro lado del mundo y él un tanto más lejos por su viaje con Stephan.

-No te preocupes, voy preparado -dijo apuntando su varita, oculta de la vista de los muggle por un hechizo desilusionador.

-Buen viaje, hermano -dijo extendiendo una mano que fue apretada con fuerza.

-A ustedes también -dijo sonriendo de mala gana.

-¿Van a seguir? -preguntó Harry cruzándose de brazos ¿Es que no iban a madurar nunca?

-Lo lamento, la fuerza de la costumbre -dijo Sebastián alejándose divertido.

La pareja vio como el chico desaparecía de la sala de la casa con su bolso.

-Bien, creo que tenemos que partir también -dijo Stephan sosteniendo a Harry por la cintura.

-No puedo creer que de verdad vayamos a hacer este viaje -dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Una semana, solos tu y yo -dijo besándolo suavemente-, muero por hacerte el amor en nuestro camarote de lujo.

Harry sonrió, no como si fuera a despreciar esa idea.

…

…

Harry estaba impresionado. No es como si no hubiera viajado nunca, de hecho, cuando los niños eran pequeños los llevó a muchas partes alrededor del mundo, pero nunca fueron reales vacaciones para él, teniendo que cuidar a dos pequeños curiosos que corrían por todos lados y querían agarrarlo todo.

-¿Qué tal? -dijo Stephan sosteniéndolo de la mano para que subieran la plataforma del barco.

-Impresionante -dijo viendo el lugar.

-Buenos días -dijo el hombre que estaba en la entrada y que recibía los boletos- matrimonio Snape Potter -dijo viendo a ambos y como Stephan asentía. Harry se había atragantado con su propia respiración- aquí están las llaves de su suite -dijo el hombre, obviamente atenderían como reyes a la "pareja de recién casados" y que habían comprado el boleto más caro del crucero. Chasqueó los dedos y un botones llegó ante ellos para tomar sus bolsos y subirlos a un carro- Thomas los guiará hasta su habitación.

-Muchas gracias -dijo Stephan, por que al parecer su pareja había perdido el habla.

En el trayecto el botones les hablo de las maravillas de las que podrían disfrutar en el barco y de todos los veneficios que venían con su ticket de oro.

Harry estaba aun embotado por todo eso, el lugar era ciertamente maravilloso, pero lo que dijo el hombre le había impactado, nunca se dio cuenta de lo bien que sonaba su apellido con el de Snape… acompañado de la palabra mágica "matrimonio" tenía ganas de llorar, pero no sabía por qué.

Stephan notó a su pareja distraída, lo había estado desde que llegaron, ¿Había sido demasiado mentir sobre su estado civil con Harry? Había sido la mejor opción cuando investigo el paquete turístico.

-Está es su habitación -dijo el botones entrando sus cosas y dándole la tarjeta de ingreso, mientras que recibía una jugosa propina por parte de Stephan-. Muchas gracias, que disfruten su luna de miel.

Harry casi se desmaya con eso ¡¿Luna de miel?!

-¡Stephan Snape!

-¡Era la única forma de que tomáramos todo el paquete que compre para los dos! -dijo levantando las manos ante la cara amenaza contra su integridad por parte de su pareja.

-¡Mentiste en esto, en todo! -dijo dando vueltas como león enjaulado-. No lo puedo creer.

-Vamos, es sólo una mentirita blanca… no es como si no planeara desposarte después de todo.

Harry lo miró de vuelta, se veía tan serio, tan guapo, tan decidido. Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama.

-Bien… ya estamos aquí -dijo resignado.

-Así es, mi amor -dijo llegando hasta él y besándolo con pasión mientras lo hacía recostarse en la cama para besarlo con más pasión de la debida, recorriendo el cuerpo del mayor bajo él-, ahora quiero hacerle el amor a mi esposo.

-Tarado -dijo divertido, pero enroscando sus brazos en el cuello de su amante. Al parecer harían el amor antes de que el barco siquiera dejara la bahía.

…

…

Los dos primeros días de viaje fueron horribles para Harry, no se imaginó que se marearía tanto en alta mar. Lo bueno para ellos y lo malo para todos los demás es que les tocó una lluvia, por lo que las actividades al aire libre habían quedado suspendidas, lo que no impidió que Harry disfrutara de la calidéz de las sabanas, el suave y ahora relajante vaivén del barco y la compañía agradable y amorosa de su amante.

-Dicen que en unas horas pasaremos la tormenta y llegaremos a la primera isla -dijo Stephan abrazándolo.

-Que bueno, quiero bajar del barco y sentir la arena bajo mis pies -dijo tomando más fresas frescas con chocolates que les habían traído al cuarto.

-Y yo quiero hacer el amor en una isla paradisiaca -dijo besándolo en el cuello.

-Tu quieres hacer el amor en cada rincón del mundo -dijo cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de la sensación.

-Sí es contigo, no me importa el lugar, Harry -dijo besándolo en la boca.

Cuando dieron las tres de la tarde los altavoces del crucero anunciaron la llegada a la primera isla que visitarían, dando las instrucciones a los turistas y la hora de embarque.

Harry casi corre por la plataforma para tocar tierra, siendo seguido de su pareja muy de cerca que reía divertido por la actitud del mayor.

-Oh, merlín, prefiero quedarme aquí el resto de las vacaciones -dijo Harry recorriendo las calles atestadas de turistas.

-Si así lo quieres, podemos hacerlo, Harry -dijo el joven complaciente, después de todo ya estaban en la isla, que más daba no abordar el barco.

-¿Lo dices enserio? -preguntó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

-Claro que sí, se nota que el crucero no te sentó bien -dijo abrazándolo- dame unos minutos y me aparece en nuestra alcoba para bajar las maletas y avisar que nos quedamos, que y buscamos un hotel.

-Genial -dijo Harry Atrayéndolo para un nuevo beso. Cualquier cosa para no subir a ese armatoste infernal.

-Tú ve a buscar un hotel mientras voy por nuestras cosas.

-Bien -dijo al ver como se iba a un lado y se desaparecía.

Harry aprovechó para recorrer las calles y buscar un hotel, llegó a uno que le gustó por su simplicidad. Llegó a la recepción y el administrador apareció.

-Buenos días -le saludo-, bienvenido a estrella azul.

-Buenos días -dijo devolviendo el saludo-, busco reservación para dos.

-Por supuesto ¿Por cuánto tiempo se quieren quedar? -preguntó pasándole una serie de folletos, entonces uno llamó la atención de Harry.

-Una semana -dijo viendo la cantidad de días que comprendían el paquete.

-¿Luna de miel? -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa.

-Sí -dijo sonriendo-mi ehhh… mi esposo fue por nuestras maletas al barco.

-Oh, por supuesto -dijo tecleando en el computador- sus nombres para hacer la reservación, las identificaciones las puede traer luego -dijo timando la tarjeta de crédito platino de Harry, el hombre notó que era gente de dinero así que no escatimaría en atenciones.

-Harry Potter y Stephan Snape -dijo muerto de la vergüenza. Apostabas que su amante ni se había inmutado cuando mintió con tanto descaro.

-Bien, aquí está la tarjeta de su habitación, cuando lleguen las maletas pueden ir inmediatamente. La habitación que les reservé cuenta con la mejor vista y entrada directa a la playa privada. Podrán disfrutar de su luna de miel en el mejor de los hoteles.

-Muchas gracias -dijo queriendo arrancar por la vergüenza.

Fue a las calles, era más fácil que Stephan lo encontrara ahí que en el hotel, habiendo tantos por toda la isla.

-Harry -le llamaron desde unos metros, Stephan venían con un par de bolsos de mano, seguramente había empequeñecido sus demás pertenencias para trasportar todo.

-Ya encontré hotel -dijo tomando su bolso.

-Vamos a dejar las cosas entonces y luego a pasear.

-Bien -dijo Harry sacando su identificación del bolso y Stephan lo siguió. Llegaron a la recepción y el mismo hombre los recibió-, aquí tiene -dijo entregando su identificación.

-Bonito lugar el que elegiste -dijo Stephan entregando su identificación al gerente del hotel.

-Su suite está lista, -dijo el hombre indicándoles él mismo el camino y llegando a una habitación preciosa con decoración isleña- que disfruten su luna de miel -dijo saliendo de la habitación.

-Así que….

-No digas nada -dijo Harry muerto de la vergüenza, viendo como Stephan sonreía de lado y elevaba una ceja.

-Oh, nada, no iba a molestarte, señor Snape -dijo sosteniéndolo de la cintura para girarlo y alzarlo.

-Dios, no puedo creer que no muriera diciendo tantas mentiras bochornosas.

-Tranquilo -dijo besándolo con fuerza, metiendo su lengua de manera grosera dentro de la boca de su amante-, te acostumbraras… y eso quizás sea antes de que de verdad seas mi esposo -dijo arrojándolo a la cama mientras se sacaba la camisa y se ponía sobre él.

…

…

Las vacaciones de Harry y Stephan habían sido maravillosas, tanto así que lamentaron terriblemente el haber tenido que regresar, pero Stephan tenía que volver a clases en unos días.

Harry había llegado a casa con un par de sensaciones en el cuerpo que le estaban costando el respirar hace un par de días, pero no había querido decir nada a su pareja antes de saber que es lo que pasaba con su cuerpo, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, tendría más de un motivo para casarse con el idiota de Stephan.

Ahora mismo estaba en la clínica muggle de un mago que se mezclaba muy bien entre los humanos sin magia. Había llegado a él por una casualidad cuando uno de los chicos tuvo su primer accidente mágico. Ahora el asunto era él. Maximus no era especialista en su caso, pero si pudiera dar luces de lo que sospechaba.

-Bien, Harry -dijo llegando con los análisis y que llevaban por nombre el de Harriet Potter, mujer de 37 años de origen inglés.

-¿Entonces? -preguntó apretando las manos.

-Lo que sospechabas -dijo entregándole los papeles- once semanas de gestación… felicidades.

Harry no podía creer que de verdad sus sospechas fueran acertadas. Estaba esperando un hijo de Stephan.

…

…

Harry caminaba de un lado para el otro, Stephan y Sebastián llegarían ese mismo día, las vacaciones de invierno habían empezado así que estarían en casa dos semanas. No sabía como decirles de su embarazo, estaba nervioso, pero ciertamente estaba feliz. ¡Estaba esperando un bebé de Stephan! Quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos.

El timbre de la puerta casi lo hace saltar, estaba histérico. Caminó a abrir la puerta, obviamente no eran los chicos.

Cuando abrió la puerta se extrañó, ese rostro se le hacía conocido, claro, era la compañera de Stephan, lo había llevado a casa muerto de la borrachera hace unos meses.

-Buenas tardes, señor Potter -dijo la muchacha.

-Buenas tardes -saludó él.

-Lamento molestarlo, pero necesito hablar con usted -dijo la muchacha tiritando.

-¡Oh, claro, lo lamento! -dijo viendo como caía la nieve afuera-, pasa por favor -dijo haciéndose a un lado.

La chica entró y caminó dentro de la casa junto al dueño de esta, hasta la sala.

-Cuéntame, querida -dijo parado frente a ella.

-Seré franca con usted, señor Potter -dijo ella sería-, estoy aquí por que estoy esperando un hijo de Stephan. Su hijo.

Harry sintió como la sangre de su cuerpo se enfriaba de golpe.

.

.

TBC

.

.

N/A: No me odien! Recuerden que les prometí un final feliz, así que tenía que llegar de alguna manera al siguiente capítulo que es el primero que escribí de este fic.

los amo

nos vemos el próximo miercoles

PD: Recuerden que amooooo a Stephan.


	6. La resolución de Harry

**Capítulo 6: La resolución de Harry**

**. **

**.**

Harry sentía que el mundo se le venía encima. No podía creer que la historia se repitiera nuevamente.

-¿Señor Potter?- llamó la muchacha frente a él, esa misma que segundos atrás echaban por tierra todos sus planes.

¿Podía la vida ser tan perra con él?

-Disculpa, ¿Lizz era tu nombre?

-Sí, señor Potter.

-Créeme cuando te digo que no quiero ser grosero, pero necesito hacerte esta pregunta- tomó aire profundamente para no desmayarse ahí mismo-. ¿Estás segura de que el bebé que esperas es de Stephan?

La chica lo miró por unos segundos, pareció buscas en su mente las palabras precisas y no parecía ofendida para nada, hasta que sólo asintió.

-Estoy segura, señor Potter. Stephan es el único hombre con el que he dormido.

Harry sintió entonces que su alma caía muchos metros desde el cielo.

-¿Cuánto…? –carraspeó un poco para despejar su garganta. La habitación empezaba a darle vueltas- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes? –sólo quería que todo fuera mentira, quería mitigar en algo el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

-En tres días cumpliré veinte semanas.

¡Casi cinco meses! gritó la mente de Harry. Su propio embarazo no llegaba a los tres meses ¿Por qué otra vez?

Su vida era como un deja vu. Nuevamente estaba esperando un hijo del hombre que amaba, mientras una mujer esperaba un hijo de este. Los minutos pasaban de manera torturantes y el silencio incomodo que se cernió en la sala era tan tenso como la cuerda de un violín.

-Lizz, lo lamento, no te ofrecí nada para beber.

-No, está bien, no se preocupe… -estaba segura hace un momento, o por lo menos es lo que demostraba, pero justo ahora se veía vulnerable-. No estoy segura de lo que debo hacer, mis padres no lo saben, pero creo que algo intuyen.

-Lizz…

-Necesito que Stephan me ayude, no puedo hacer esto sola.

Fue en ese momento en que el mencionado apareció en la sala.

-¿Ayudar en qué? ¿Lizz, que haces en mi casa?

Harry ni siquiera se quiso voltearse a ver a Stephan que llegaba en ese momento con Sebastián. Ambos quitándose la nieve encima de sus chaquetas y dejando sus bolsos en el suelo.

-Stephan, tenemos que hablar –dijo la muchacha con algo de temor, Stephan se veía molesto en este momento.

-Lizz, no entiendo que estas…

-Estoy embarazada, Stephan –le dijo de golpe, si no era así el valor se le iría en ese momento.

Sebastián buscó por la habitación a su papá. Estaba seguro qué en ese minuto Harry estaba muriendo en silencio, pero cuando lo vio, notó que sólo tenía la cabeza gacha. Tenía que sacarlo de ahí. No podía permitir que esto lo destruyera. Luego encontraría la forma de matar a su hermano y que el cuerpo de este no fuera hallado nunca.

-Stephan, creo que esto es algo que sólo tienen que hablar ustedes.

-No –dijo serio, tajante, esto tenía que ser mentira, no podía ser que ahora que estaba con Harry, cuando por fin lo hubiera aceptado, Lizz viniera a arruinar sus planes con el hombre que amaba- ¿Es cierto lo que dices, Lizz?

-Lo es.

-Bien –dijo antes de caminar para pararse frente a ella-. Confió en ti, Lizz.

Harry sentía que su corazón se estaba acelerando, sabía que sucumbiría al dolor en cualquier momento.

-¡Qué bueno!

-Lizz – la llamó el muchacho-. No sé qué es lo que te estás imaginando, pero pese a que me haré responsable de nuestro hijo, no puedo prometerte que algo entre nosotros llegue a pasar.

-Pero Stephan…

-Amo a otra persona, Lizz, se que debes sentirte dolida, pero lo de nosotros no pasará.

-Puedes dejarme hablar, Stephan Snape -dijo la chica pidiéndole silencio-. Te dije esto porque no sé qué hacer, no puedo tener a esta bebé sola, pero quiero terminar mi carrera, quiero vivir la vida, no podría con un bebé.

-Lizz, ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –le preguntó Harry, quien aun no le dirigía la mirada a su amante.

-Estoy completamente en contra del aborto, creo que es culpa de ambos, no nos cuidamos y fuimos inmaduros, este bebé no tiene la culpa, pero no puedo hacerme cargo de este bebé.

La mente de Harry era un completo caos, en el que su vida se repetía una y otra y otra vez. Iba a vomitar, tenía la bilis subiendo por la garganta, lo sentía, pero el llanto de un bebé lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad ¿Acaso un niño estaba llorando? ¿Era acaso el bebé en el vientre de esa niña parada frente a él? Tenía que salvarlo, tenía que sacrificarse, tenía que hacer algo ¡Ya!

-¿Quieres que cuide del bebé? –preguntó Stephan, visiblemente más tranquilo.

-Es lo que te pido, no sé que será del futuro, pero…

-Lizz –le detuvo Harry, tomando nuevamente la decisión más difícil de su vida-. Yo adoptaré a tu bebé.

-Harry, no puedes hacer eso –le dijo Stephan, volteando a ver a su amante, pero su mirada era tan sombría en ese momento que sabía que no sacaría cada con tratar de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

-Luego hablaremos tú y yo, Stephan –le dijo serio, aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, sólo había movido su cara para apartar la vista de Lizz, pero luego volvió la vista a ella-. Sólo te pediré una cosa, Lizz.

-Dígame.

-No nos busques, muchacha, le hablaré al bebé de ti, le diré lo valiente que fuiste al tenerlo, pero no nos busques. Cuando sea grande te buscará, lo sé, pero hasta entonces no quiero que nos encuentres.

La muchacha guardo silencio por mucho rato, pero no dejó nunca de mirar a Harry a los ojos, hasta que finalmente suspiró.

-Está bien, señor Potter, no haré nada por buscar al bebé, sólo lo recibiré cuando este quiera conocerme.

Stephan estaba impactado, no era capaz de decir nada, incluso cuando Lizz y Harry salieron de la sala y la casa. Sólo volvió en sí cuando Harry regresó y la mano fuerte de su amante se estrelló contra su mejilla.

-No sabes… ni tienes idea del dolor que siento… tú… maldito mentiroso.

Stephan lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras Harry lloraba en su pecho.

-No sé qué decirte, Harry –dijo sin soltarlo-. Estuve sólo una vez con ella y fue hace mucho, ni siquiera estábamos juntos aún.

-¡Aún así! –dijo dolido- Siempre es lo mismo para mí ¿Por qué no puedo tener nada mío, sólo mío?

-Soy tuyo, Harry, lo sabes…

-Fui un tonto al pensar que tendríamos una vida normal -dijo perdido en sus pensamientos- , que seriamos una pareja normal, pero la vida vuelve a darme la espalda. La misma historia se repite, lo mismo que pasó con Severus.

-No es lo mismo, mi amor –dijo Stephan-. Ese bebé lo criaremos juntos y…

-¡Estoy embarazado, idiota! –le gritó golpeándolo en el pecho nuevamente, para volver a dejarse abrasar mientras sentía como las lagrimas caían una vez más por sus mejillas.

-Papá… -Sebastián, pobre muchacho, se dejó caer en el sillón. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a la idea de que su padre y su hermano tuvieran una relación, pero ciertamente no estaba preparado para que estos le dieran un hermanito. Iban a terminar por traumarlo.

Stephan estaba dividió entre la tristeza por Harry y la felicidad de saber que tendría un hijo con el hombre de su vida.

-Todo es diferente, Harry –dijo sosteniendo su rostro y juntando sus frentes-. No soy como mi padre, no soy un maldito cobarde.

-¡Hermano!

-No es mentira, Seb. -dijo serio, luego de besar con cuidado a Harry- Severus Snape nunca tuvo los malditos huevos para terminar su matrimonio con mi madre y hacer feliz a Harry -estaba molesto de ser comparado con su padre, justo ahora-. Dejó a Harry solo y en la miseria. Yo no soy como él –dijo abrazando y besando a Harry-. Te amo y no te dejaré. Juro por mi vida que nada, ni nadie, nos van a separar.

-Stephan…

Harry sintió como algo de aire entraba en sus pulmones y como su corazón latía lentamente nuevamente, no como el desembocado ritmo de hace un rato. Las duras palabras de Stephan eran tan ciertas que le estaban dando nuevas esperanzas.

-Me van a hacer vomitar –dijo Sebastián, sólo para relajar el ambiente.

-¿Cuánto tienes? -le preguntó juntando sus frentes, poniendo una mano sobre el vientre de Harry.

-Casi tres meses…

-¡¿Tres meses?! –gritó Sebastián y Harry se dio cuenta de que había hablado de mas- ¡Me engañaron!

-Hijo, no seas infantil –le regañó Harry. No podía dejarse caer por su hijo menor.

-Sé supone que aceptaste al cretino hace un mes.

-Bueno, hermano, déjame decirte que me devoro a tu padre hace mucho más que tres meses.

La sonrisa burlona en la cara de Stephan pudo más que su tranquilidad. Sebastián le dio un golpe en la mandíbula a Stephan que le dejaría una marca por mucho tiempo.

-No me voy a disculpar –dijo sobándose la mano, pero trató de irse contra su hermano nuevamente cuando este sonrió de lado y escupió sangre en una servilleta.

-Tranquilo los dos –dijo Harry tratando de separarlos, no iba a regañar a Sebastián por el golpe a su hermano, se lo merecía por imbécil. El comentario está de más, pero no podía permitir que se fueran a los golpes, eso estaba fuera de toda discusión-. Lamento el haberte engañado, pero eres muy susceptible con este tipo de cosas.

-¡¿Susceptible?! -preguntó levantando las manos al aire- ¿Mi padre y mi hermano se acuestan y yo soy el susceptible? –preguntó cruzándose de brazos- Entiende, papá, el asunto ya no me molesta, llevo años escuchando a este degenerado, pero el asunto está tomando matices algo perturbadores para mí.

-¿Qué harás entonces? -preguntó Stephan- ¿Intentar separarme de Harry ahora que espera a nuestro hijo?

-Claro que no, no saco nada justo ahora -dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Me voy de la casa.

El pesado silencio se instaló sobre la sala, la respiración del mismo Harry se atorró en su garganta.

-Hijo, no -la mirada de Harry se ensombreció.

-Ey, papá, que no me voy al otro lado del mundo, ni siquiera fuera del país –dijo tomando las manos de Harry-. Me ofrecieron una plaza en la universidad y la voy a tomar… así vivirán su romance en paz y a mí no me traumarán -dijo besando la frente de su padre-. Además, está Cloe, quiero estar más tiempo con ella.

-Hermano…

-¡Cállate, degenerado! –dijo mirándolo mal-. Si papá quiere alejarse de ti, Merlín así lo quiera, yo mismo le ayudaré a ocultarse de ti… pero mientras tanto no me queda de otra que aceptar su relación… y a mis futuros hermanos.

-Sebastián –Harry abrazó a su hijo, estaba tan orgulloso de él que no lo despediría con los ojos con lagrimas, sería feliz por él mientras pudiera serlo.

…

…

Las cosas esas semanas se estaban volviendo agotadoras. Harry había decidido que por el bien de sus bebés y de las habladurías a las que quiso siempre hacer oídos sordos. Se mudarían nuevamente, esta vez haría lo contrario a cuando se embarazó la primera vez. Con Sebastián y Stephan se mudó al mundo muggle, pero con estos nuevos bebés lo haría a de regreso a la comunidad mágica.

-Estás seguro de esto, amor.

-Creo que es tiempo de dejar el pasado atrás -dijo suspirando-. Mañana iré con Lizz al juzgado y hablaré con sus padres.

-Lamento mucho ponerte en esta situación -dijo abrazándolo.

-Tenemos que ver como lo harás con la universidad.

-La dejaré…

-Claro que no -dijo besándolo de manera rápida-, veremos una casa con una chimenea al cuarto de tu hermano, así podrás ir a clases de días e ir con los niños y conmigo a casa en las noches… tampoco te salvaras de las desveladas nocturnas. Tú me debes muchas horas de insomnio en tu infancia.

-Bien, bien -dijo yendo hasta la cama para acostar a su pareja-. No tienes ni la más mínima idea de cuanto te amo.

Si las caricias de Stephan pudieran hablar, Harry estaba muy seguro de que sabía cuánto era amado.

…

…

Eran pocas las oportunidades en las que Harry se había puesto nervioso, una de ellas era la actual, estando sentado frente a los padres de Lizz que le miraban con tal despreció, como sí él fuera el responsable del estado de gravidez de su hija.

-Así que usted se hará cargo de la criatura -dijo la madre de la muchacha. Demonios, si esa mujer fuera bruja, Harry estaba seguro de que sería como esas antiguas Pureblood, mirándolo con desprecio por ser un mestizo.

-Así es -dijo firme-, en cuanto el bebé nazca pasará a ser mi hijo.

-Ya veo -dijo el padre de Lizz-. No espere que agradezcamos este gesto, es lo mínimo…

-No pretendemos nada, señor -dijo Stephan molesto, estas personas harían sentir miserable hasta a su hija si siguen así-. Sólo venimos a informarles por que son los padres de Lizz, pero ella tiene la edad para poder autorizar el proceso de adopción.

-¿Cómo te atreves?

-Señor, por favor -dijo Harry parándose frente al hombre, no iba a permitir un enfrentamiento que sólo causaría problemas a todos-. Como dijo Stephan sólo estamos informándoles, pero todo esto es por el bien de su hija y él bebé -dijo Harry cerrado el tema.

La firma de papeles fue netamente un trámite, los muggles estaban interesados siempre sólo en una cosa, dinero. Pero la cuenta bancaria de Harry lo hacía lo suficientemente poderoso, tanto aquí como en la comunidad mágica, así que en cuanto el bebé naciera, pasaría a ser su hijo.

…

…

Cuando Harry dejó todo para irse a vivir fuera de la comunidad mágica, siendo Stephan sólo un bebé y cargando a cuestas a su hijo en su vientre, las cosas se le dieron más fáciles, estaba seguro, por que no tenía a los muggle queriendo saber de él.

Ahora que las cosas eran al revés sabía que se complicarían mucho. Por eso mismo había pedido ayuda a la persona que menos le ayudo en su época más dura, pero que tenía una gran deuda con él.

-Harry Potter, no esperaba verte por aquí -dijo la mujer en el despacho de la dirección de Hogwarts.

-Créame, directora Mcgonagall que tampoco pensé nunca que estaría de regreso.

-Dígame entonces, Potter -dijo la mujer calculadora. Oh, que bien había aprendido de Albus- ¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

-Una plaza de trabajo, directora -dijo con seriedad-. Sé que está buscando un profesor de pociones ahora que el profesor Slughorn se retiró.

-Veo que le han informado bien -dijo poniéndose de pie-, pero no se si sea apto para el puesto.

-Recuerde que fui amante de un master en pociones, directora -dijo sínico. Como le gustaba torturar de repente con el tema de su amorío con Severus-. Además de que Stephan y Sebastián soy genios en la materia, no gracias al antiguo profesor, cabe señalar.

-Algo supe por los chicos sobre que usted les enseñaba en vacaciones -dijo calculadora.

-Así es.

-Dígame, señor Potter ¿Qué busca con esto? -dijo sentándose junto al joven que tanto quiso en su época escolar y por quien aún se lamentaba al no poder habido ayudar más en su momento-. Sé que goza de un gran poder adquisitivo.

-Es verdad, el dinero no me falta -dijo suavizando un poco su expresión-, pero quiero volver a la comunidad mágica… Hogwarts es impenetrable para los periodistas y demás magos.

-Un gran escondite, entiendo -dijo mirándolo a los ojos, el brillo que este tenía la hizo bajar cada una de sus barreras- ¿Qué sucede, Harry? -preguntó llamándolo por su nombre- Se que de no ser importante no hubieras requerido ni buscado mi ayuda.

-Tengo una pareja y estoy esperando un bebé de él -dijo mirándola a los ojos, era el momento de que la mujer le demostrara que podía confiar en ella otra vez-. Sé que dije cosas horribles hace años, pero me movía el miedo. Tenía terror de que me alejaran de Stephan y Sebastián, era un niño.

-Claro que lo eras, pero tomaste más decisiones de las que deberías por ti mismo. Merlín, Severus también se equivocó en tantas cosas.

-Lo sé -dijo asintiendo-. No obré de la mejor manera tampoco. Era el amante de Severus.

-Era el mayor en su relación, él debió parar las cosas desde el principio.

-Pero nos amábamos -dijo apretando los puños, viendo el retrato de Severus que se mantenía en silencio junto al de Dumbledore.

-¿Puedo hacer una pregunta, Harry? -preguntó la mujer y el hombre asintió- ¿El bebé que esperas es de Stephan?

Harry abrió los ojos impresionado, no esperaba ni siquiera contar a la mujer quien era el padre de su hijo, cuando está ya lo sospechaba.

-¿Cómo…?

-Debes de saber que Stephan nunca fue el alumno más recatado en sus palabras, Harry, pregonó toda su adolescencia que te enamoraría, que se casaría contigo y te haría el mago más feliz en la faz de la tierra.

-Lo ha hecho, en parte -dijo negando con la cabeza-. Veo que esta vez no se opone.

-Bien, esta vez no hay menores de edad involucrados, ni alguno de ustedes es ya mi alumno -dijo tomando la mano del mago.

-Quiero vivir en el castillo con mis hijos, hasta que Stephan termine su carrera y veamos una casa para los cuatro.

-¿Sebastián lo sabe?

-Sí, a pesar de no ser el más feliz, nos acepta.

-Bien -dijo la mujer suspirando y mirando el vientre plano de Harry-. Hablas de bebés ¿Son dos?

-Sí y no -dijo mirando el retrato de Severus que nunca habló en su presencia ni ante nadie, después de todo era sólo un cuadro sin alma… la suya seguía en la casa de los gritos- . He de decir que la historia se repite -le contó a la mujer por lo que estaba pasando. Y ella lo entendió.

-Entonces no tengo más que darte una mano esta vez, Harry… por los viejos tiempos -dijo poniéndose de pie- Bienvenido a Hogwarts, profesor Potter.

.

.

TBC...

Oh, que pena, ya solo queda el epílogo, tengo tanta pena de que acabara.


	7. Epílogo

Capítulo 7: Epílogo

.

.

Harry prácticamente corrió a su despacho. Las alarmas de intruso sonaron y el caminaba furioso al destino, varita en mano. Iba a descuartizar quien pisara su territorio sagrado.

Irascible entró en el lugar donde sus bebés dormían sólo para ser abrazado por la espalda y elevado en el aire.

-Oh, maldición -dijo soltando el aire-. Maldito cretino, casi me matas -dijo volteándose cuando fue dejado en el piso.

-Vaya manera de recibir a tu esposo -dijo sínico.

-Vaya manera de llamar mi atención -dijo molesto yendo a ver a sus bebés a las cunas que estaban frente a la chimenea. Quitó los escudos de ambas cunitas para ver que sus bebés seguían durmiendo sin complicaciones.

Stephan vio desde la entrada a Harry, su embarazo sólo lo había hecho más hermoso a sus ojos.

Caminó hacia su pareja, sin notar como movía inconscientemente la sortija en su dedo anular.

Cuatro meses se habían cumplido desde que Harry le hubiera dado el sí frente a un juez mágico, convirtiéndose en Harry Snape, su esposo y el padre de sus bebés. Harry le había dicho que sólo se casarían cuando diera a luz, así que la larga espera tenía doblemente nervioso al joven mago.

Pero cuando su esposo dio a luz a su hijo fue el día más feliz de la su vida. No iba a decir que amaba a uno de sus hijos por sobre otro, pero ver que por fin se cumplía el sueño de tener a Harry sólo para él, lo hacía quererlos aun más.

Lizz dio a luz un día soleado de julio, casi al termino del mes, casi para el cumpleaños de Harry. Él había ido con Harry, quien con un hechizo Glamour ocultó su estado de gravidez de todos. Entonces la matrona salió de la sala de operaciones. Lizz se había despedido de su bebé. Un par de tramites, era el bebé más sano que habían traído al mundo. Alice Snape Potter nació con casi cuatro kilos y cincuenta y cinco centímetros de dulzura y hermosura. Sí, Harry decía que era la bebé más hermosa que había visto en la vida.

Llegaron a Hogwarts con la bebé dos días después de nacida, no había necesidad de que estuviera más tiempo en el recinto médico.

Entonces, dos meses después, mientras estaba solo con Ali, empezaron sus contracciones. Había caminado con dificultad hasta la chimenea y llamado a su hijo, para que avisara a su pareja.

Sebastián y Stephan llegaron en el momento, mientras Seb sostenía a su llorosa y nerviosa hermana Steph ayudaba a Harry y lo cargaba para llevarlo a San Mungo.

Elías Snape Potter nació al anochecer del 23 de septiembre, justo para el equinoccio. Con tres kilos y cuarenta y ocho centímetros de largo.

-Tranquilo, Eli y Ali están bien -dijo riendo por la cara enojada de su esposo que le dio de vuelta.

-Mas te vale -dijo suspirando y levantando nuevamente las barreras de las cunas- ¿Alguna razón importante para sacarme de manera tan salvaje de mis clases? Casi mueren mis alumnos al sentir las alarmas.

-De echo sí -dijo atrayendo a Harry que ya caminaba a la salida- Tranquilo, avisé a Minerva para que te cubriera en las clases -dijo besando su cuello.

-Oh, Merlín, no me digas que me sacaste de clases por que estás caliente -dijo molesto, pero exponiendo su cuello y aferrándose a los brazos de su esposo.

-También -dijo apretando una de las nalgas del mayor-, pero no -dijo separándose antes de que de verdad asaltara a Harry con sus bebés presentes-, es importante que salgamos ahora mismo a la universidad.

-¿Y eso?

-Sebastián le propondrá matrimonio a Cloe y quiere que estemos allá.

Harry se emocionó, entendía entonces el apuro del asunto. Tanto tiempo había pasado, casi un año de relación entre su hijo y la hermosa e inteligente muchacha, que ya era tiempo de que se propusiera. Lo difícil vendría después, porque su futura nuera no tenía idea de la magia. Eso sólo sería revelado si se comprometían.

…

…

-¡Salud! -las copas se alzaron en el restaurant donde estaban los cuatro celebrando, al lado de Harry y Stephan estaba el coche doble con los dormidos bebés.

Cloe había dicho que sí a su novio y la cena era para celebrar el compromiso.

Harry vio a su hijo feliz de la mano de la mujer de su vida, giró el rostro para ver a su esposo y verlo feliz mirando a sus bebés.

Sentía que la vida estaba por fin de su lado.

_-¿Eres feliz, Harry? -preguntó el espectro frente a él, demacrado y triste._

_-Lo soy, Severus -dijo Harry acariciando su vientre abultado, había decidido que su antiguo amante tenía derecho de descansar en paz también._

_-Stephan te ama._

_-Lo sé -dijo sonriendo-. Yo también lo amo, Severus -dijo sintiendo como el espectro se acercaba y posaba una mano en su mejilla._

_-Te amé con toda mi alma, Harry -dijo al ver como los ojos del hombre se cristalizaban-, te amaré más allá en la eternidad._

_-Yo también -dijo ahogado por las emociones-. Como dije alguna vez frente a tu tumba, Severus -dijo recordando viejos tiempo- cuando mi hora llegue iré por ti, por que eres mío._

_-Te estaré esperando -dijo desapareciendo del lugar._

_Luego de un rato fue abrazado por su pareja._

_-Lo lamento -dijo Harry sintiéndolo llorar en su hombro._

_-Sé que siempre lo amarás, Harry -dijo volteándolo luego de un rato-, el tiempo logrará que me ames en misma medida._

_-No podría -dijo besándolo en los labios- Por que ya te amo demasiado y fue Severus quien te dio a mí. El hombre que más amé me dio al hombre que más amo._

_Stephan sonrió de lado, no podía con la lógica del corazón de su pareja, pero el que dijera que lo amaba de esa manera tan apasionada y sintiéndolo besarlo de ese modo tan especial, sólo lo hacía quererlo más._

…

…

-¡Mamá! -el grito de su hijo le hizo masajearse el puente de la nariz, Dios, amaba a sus bebés, pero cuando se ponían tan insoportables le daban ganas de que no salieran de vacaciones en Hogwarts.

-¿Qué pasó ahora, Elías? -preguntó cruzándose de brazos, donde veía a su hermoso y adolescente hijo hacer rabieta.

-La idiota de Alice se atrevió a mandar una carta "secreta" a Louis.

Oh, así que ese era el real problema. sabía que se iba a tratar de un chico. Louis Weasley, el hijo menor de Bill y Fleur y que era instructor de Vuelos en Hogwarts. Su hijo Elías se había enamorado a primera vista de su profesor. Malditos genes heredados. Aunque aquí la diferencia de edad no eran tantos como los que él tuvo con Severus, por que mientras su hijo tenía dieciséis años, el profesor Weasley tenía sólo veintisiete. .

-Alice, ven aquí -dijo llamando a su hija, escondida estratégicamente tras el sillón de la sala.

-¿Sí, mami? -preguntó inocente la hermosa rubia.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso, bebé? -preguntó llegando a su hija.

-Por que Elías se está demorando mucho y el profesor Louis tiene claro que mi tonto hermano está enamorado de él.

-¡Oh, por favor! -dijo el chico apenado.

-Yo creo que es bastante romántico -dijo la muchacha-, es como repetir el romance de mi abuelo Severus con mamá… sin las muertes y tragedias de por medio.

Harry rodó los ojos antes las "románticas" ideas de su hija.

Sus hijos menores supieron la verdad hace pocos años, quería esperar a que tuvieran algo más de madures para que entendieran todo.

Alice había pedido conocer a su madre biológica y al tiempo de hoy eran buenas amigas. Ella le había agradecido el que le permitiera vivir y tener un papá tan maravilloso como lo era Harry.

Lo complicado fue que entendieran su parentesco con Sebastián, pues si bien era su hermano por parte de Harry, también era su tío por parte de Stephan.

-Bien, creo que deberé tener una conversación bastante seria con Louis.

Los chicos vieron a la entrada por donde llegaba Stephan y sonreía de lado para llegar a su esposo y besarlo.

-Oh, no, papá, por favor -rogó el niño.

-Tranquilo, hijo, no creo poder humillarte más que tu hermana.

-Stephan, no ayudes tanto -dijo Harry rodando los ojos.

-Bien, vayan a dormir, mañana vuelven a Hogwarts y los quiero descansados -dijo Harry.

Los niños partieron casi empujándose escaleras arriba, cada uno a su habitación.

-¿Estás emocionado por mañana, Harry?

-Claro que sí -dijo abrasando a su esposo-, Cherry entra a Hogwarts por primera vez y eso es emocionante.

-Vamos a dormir entonces -dijo tomándolo de la mano- Sebastián se pone en modo bastardo cuando llegamos tarde a algo relacionado con su bebé.

-Es su única hija, debes entenderlo.

-Yo nunca me puse así -dijo ala defensiva, viendo como Harry elevaba una ceja-, si lo dices por esa vez que quise maldecirlo… era el primer cumpleaños de Alice.

-Steph, amor. Estaban de luna de miel… ¡El primer día!

-Bien, puede ser -dijo abrazando a su esposo contra su cuerpo-¿ Te he dicho cuanto te amo y cuan feliz me has hecho en la vida?

-Hoy no -dijo besándolo y colgándose de su cuello mientras llegaban a su habitación.

-Creo que mañana llegaremos tarde a la estación -dijo Elías a su hermana cuando escucharon cerrar la habitación de sus padres en la planta baja.

-Bien, el regaño se lo llevarán ellos.

Dentro de la habitación Harry ya había sido arrojado contra la cama, mientras su esposo se ponía sobre su cuerpo, le encantaba como ese gran cuerpo lo cubría. Estiró una mano y lo atrajo contra su cuerpo, quitando la liga que mantenía el largo cabello de Stephan amarrado en una cola baja, el cabello liso calló sobre él y le acarició como las manos de su dueño. Amaba esa sensación.

-Te amo, Stephan.

-Yo también mi amor.

Fin

.

.

N/A: Dios, no puedo creer que haya terminado y que les haya gustado esta locura, de verdad amo mucho a mis lectores, me dan vida a diario con sus lindos comentarios. y, como retribución, les dejaré aquí un estrracto de un pequeño escrito de sólo 5 capítulos, extraido de un one-shot mio llamado "revelión". este nuevo fic cuenta la vida de Severus y su hijo Christian despues de unos años de volver a estar en manos de Riddle.

"-Mi padre me mandó a llamar nuevamente -dijo desanimado.

-Aún está con ese asunto de Potter, supongo.

-Sí -tiró una piedra con más fuerza de la necesaria y esta cayó casi al otro lado del lago- ¿No puedes hacer que deje de insistir con ese asunto?

-No lo creo -se sentó junto a Christian mientras acariciaba su cabello -, tu padre pocas veces toma en cuenta mis palabras y decisiones.

Christian lo sabía, pero nada perdía con intentarlo. Sus padres siempre habían sido así, por lo menos desde que vinieron a vivir al mundo mágico. En un recóndito lugar del mundo donde nadie les pudiera encontrar. Su padre, Voldemort, le había dicho con suma frialdad que en algún momento él tendría que subir al poder, como su mano derecha, por que su papá Severus no haría eso, no estaba para eso, le dijo mirando a Severus con lujuria, claro, ahora que era mayor entendía cual era el lugar de Severus, según Voldemort. Su cama."

nos vemos el próximo miércoles.

¡Los amo!

un beso

Majo


End file.
